


nikotin

by runa_ruu (Alice_Klein)



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: M/M, Romance, fluff?, hujan-hujan pergilah datang lagi lain hari
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/runa_ruu
Summary: Mungkin sekarang, Dilan harus mulai berpikir untuk berhenti menyesap lintingan rokok.





	nikotin

**Author's Note:**

> **Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq**
> 
> **Ada Apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo**
> 
> **nikotin © runa_ruu**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

**.**

**.**

Dilan menengadah pada dirgantara yang beberapa saat lalu masih tersedu-sedan. Rangga di sebelahnya, sibuk mencari arti dari bait-bait puisi pada buku saku di genggamannya. Sedang petir berdentam dari kejauhan, sisa dari tangisan langit menitik dari genting-genting. Tangan Dilan terbuka untuk menampung tetesan dinginnya sebelum ditumpahkan lagi ke bumi.

Dari angkasa, ia beralih pada Rangga—yang makin lama makin kelihatan membungkuk gara-gara sibuk  menekuri serentetan kalimat bermajas.

Kebiasaan. Dilan pun membuang napas panjang.

“Mau pulang sekarang?”

“Nanti.”

Dilan tidak menanggapi lagi. Toh, membujuk seorang Rangga di saat ia masih terlena pada deret aksara, bagaikan berbicara dengan pilar yang berdiri gagah; percuma. Padahal Dilan pernah bilang jika Rangga boleh membaca saat tengah diboncengi olehnya dengan motor, asalkan tetap pakai helm biar aman. Tapi Rangga langsung berkilah kalau membaca sambil berkendara akan meruntuhkan konsentrasinya.

Ya, apapun itulah. Asalkan tetap bisa pulang bersama dengan Rangga, Dilan tak akan ambil pusing sekalipun alasannya sampai di luar nalar.

Keadaan sekolah di sore hari itu lengang. Tak banyak insan yang terlihat sepanjang sorot pandang Dilan dari tadi. Termasuk rekan-rekan sejawatnya yang telah hengkang sesaat setelah hujan reda. Alhasil, sepi. Dilan tidak betah kalau tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengusik genangan air di kakinya.

Lantas, tangannya merogoh pada saku. Mengambil satu bungkus rokok juga pematik api dari sana. Sampai sebatang lintingan tembakau pun akhirnya terselip di antara bilah bibirnya.

“Kamu _udah_ _tau_ ‘kan kalau saya benci asap rokok?”

Teguran Rangga menghentikan Dilan tepat sebelum ia mematik api.

“Dingin, sih. Sebatang _aja_. Boleh, ya?” Dilan mencoba merayu dengan nada bicara yang dibuat manis.

 “Kamu _udah_ pakai jaket begitu masih bilang dingin?” Rangga mendengus, “Kandungan dari sebatang rokok tetap bisa membunuh kamu.”

Cengiran Dilan terbit bersamaan dengan suara "Hehehe ..." yang samar, “Sejauh ini aku _udah_ _ngebakar_ berpuluh-puluh bahkan ratusan batang rokok dan sampai sekarang aku masih tetap sehat,” Kata Dilan tak mau kalah dan setengah congkak, “Malahan aku masih kuat buat tawuran seperti biasa.”

“Efeknya memang _nggak_ terasa sekarang,” Pemuda itu lanjut membaca, “Tapi tubuh kamu tetap mengakumulasi semua racunnya.”

Dilan berdecak, bibirnya dikerucutkan. Ditakut-takuti seperti itu tak akan membuatnya langsung ciut dan serta-merta melempar rokok beserta koreknya ke tempat sampah. Malah-malah, ia akan semakin tertantang dan ingin membuktikan pada Rangga jika asumsinya bisa jadi salah, “Terserah, deh. Pokoknya aku mau menikmati dulu sebatang rokok sebelum kamu selesai dan sebelum kita pulang.”

Korek dinyalakan, tampak lidah api merah. Segera saja Dilan menyulut ujung rokoknya. Ia menyesap panjang, mengembuskan kepul asap kelabu dari celah bibirnya, dan terkekeh pelan, namun penuh kebanggaan.

“Seharusnya sesekali kamu coba _ngerokok_ ,” Rokoknya kini menyisip di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah. Dilan memandang Rangga, tetapi Rangga melewatkan itu.

Aroma pekat yang menyesakkan dada, mulai mengganggu Rangga. Tangannya lantas dikibas berulang kali guna menepis asap-asap tersebut, “Untuk apa saya _nyoba_ sesuatu yang jelas-jelas merugikan buat tubuh saya?”

“Rokok bisa jadi pelepas stres,” Batang nikotin disesap kembali, kepulan asap semakin tebal di awang-awang, “Kamu bisa rileks kalau merokok.”

Rangga bergumam, “Memang saya kelihatan seperti orang yang stres di mata kamu?”

Tawa Dilan langsung meledak, “Mungkin? Soalnya wajah kamu kelihatan menekuk terus tiap hari.”

Rangga mendengus keki. Air mukanya memang sudah seperti ini sejak jabang bayi, mau bagaimana lagi? “Apapun alasannya, saya tetap _nggak_ akan coba-coba buat _ngerokok_.”

“Kenapa?”

“Saya _udah_ bilang itu _nggak_ sehat ‘kan?”

“Selain itu?”

“Saya _nggak_ mau jadi kecanduan.”

“Cuma _nyoba_ sekali,” Bahunya mengedik singkat, “Kalau _nggak_ suka, langsung buang. Beres.”

“ _Nggak_ akan semudah itu,” Buku ditutup, “Saya _tau_ rasanya mencoba sesuatu dan langsung kecanduan karenanya.”

“Oh?” Dilan penasaran, “Pasti kecanduan baca buku, ya?” Terkanya setengah mencibir.

“Bukan.”

Rangga pun mendekat. Bibirnya lantas mengambil alih bibir Dilan sesaat setelah ia menarik puntung rokok tersebut dari sana.

“Saya cukup _ngerasain_ candu dari bibir kamu, daripada saya harus _ngerasain_ candu dari batang tembakau.” Bisik Rangga.

Bara api jatuh, nyalanya teredam.

Mungkin sekarang, Dilan harus mulai berpikir untuk berhenti menyesap lintingan rokok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Ayo, kita pulang. Urusan saya _udah_ selesai.”

**Author's Note:**

> selingan di kala ngedit laporan X"D  
> anyway terima kasih untuk yang udah mampir2 di fic ini dan fic saya sebelumnya ;D  
> maaf belum sempet balesin komen2 nya ;;;;


End file.
